


An Honest Mistake

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler learns why not to snoop on other peoples phones, and tries to avoid considering the emotions he's feeling.  It gets lonely on tour after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon prompt on tumblr. i'm sorry

Tyler and Josh have practically no secrets between the two of them, and they have a lot of trust.  A lot. So Tyler never thinks twice about 'borrowing' Josh's phone when his is just too far away, and Josh never panics because he knows Tyler would never snoop around.

So it's a complete and total accident when Tyler clicks on the video of a hotel room lit only by a single bedside lamp.  He was trying to send himself the selfies he took on Josh's phone earlier in the day, planning to post them on Instagram.  He didn't realize what was going on, and it was that confusion that led him to keep watching.

The footage was of a shirtless Josh fumbling with his phone camera, adjusting so it would film a bed and Tyler was numb with confusion and thoughts of "oh God no...it can't be".  He put Josh as approximately the last person on the list, well maybe above his grandmother, but below the majority of people in the world that he'd expect to make a sex tape.  He should just close the video and pretend he didn't see what he was about to see, but curiosity kept his fingers from closing the app.  He was so thankful he was alone.

It was almost a relief no one joined Josh on the bed, and Tyler couldn't figure out why, but let that thought drift away as his best friend stripped completely naked on a 5.5 inch screen.  He'd seen Josh naked plenty of times before, but never like this.  Almost in sync they palmed themselves while Josh pulled out a purple dildo that Tyler had never ever seen before, not even when shifting through Josh's bags (not snooping. Just borrowing clothes).  

Tyler actually choked--Josh had never talked about being into that, but this seemed like far from the first time the drummer had used this toy.  Methodically spreading lube on his fingers, his palm, and on the toy, Josh worked himself up to shameless moaning, head flung back.  Before he was able to comprehend what was happening, Tyler found himself jerking off to watching the purple dildo disappear into his friend's hole.  Maybe it’d just been too long since he’d gotten off--too busy on tour, too surrounded by other people, but the sight of Josh’s practiced hands working himself over, fucking on to the dildo, was the hottest thing Tyler had quite possibly ever seen.

And the noises.  God Tyler wished he could make an album of the filthy noises Josh was making, curses spilling from those lips.  Tyler tried to memorize every detail as he could feel the heat pooling in his balls--he was so close.  Josh’s back arched on the screen and the vision and sound of his climax sent Tyler over the edge embarrassingly quickly.  He lay sprawled on the bed, only withdrawing the dildo after his caught his breath, and then stood to turn off the camera.  Tyler could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks as the full view of his friend’s flushed, sweaty, and bare torso became the main focus of the screen.  And then the video was over.  

Tyler yanked his hands out of his pants, knowing he had to change immediately.  Shame.  Confusion.  Traces of arousal.  Tyler almost felt a little sick at what he’d done, a betrayal of Josh’s trust. But still, he clicked on the video and sent it to himself, along with the selfies (making sure to delete the texts from Josh’s phone so the drummer would never know).  Tyler blessed his good timing, as barely five minutes later, Josh strode into the dressing room.

He wrinkled his nose and eyed Tyler carefully, “Dude...did you? Gross,” Josh clearly had guessed what Tyler had done, but not the sordid details.

“Sorry, man,” Tyler tried to laugh casually, all while yelling at himself to not picture what he’d been watching.  To not look at Josh’s smirking face and imagine his jaw hanging as moans echoed in empty rooms, to avoid examining his hands, with skills Tyler now knew they possessed.  He tried to brush it off, but one thought stuck with him.

Why the heck did Josh record that video? 

Tyler pondered it for a good many days as he studied every frame when he himself was alone in hotel rooms.  Maybe Josh jerked off to himself.  Maybe he was sending it to secret suitors Tyler did not know about.  Or the idea that finally consumed Tyler: it was for him.  

Josh knew Tyler looked through his phone.  There was always a chance he would watch it.  If that was so, Tyler was thankful.  And decided to send his own video, with the excuse of “whoops, sent that to the wrong person”.  But he listened through the walls to hear the noises he’d been waiting for, as Josh clearly enjoyed this fortuitous ‘mistake’.

**Author's Note:**

> teeentyonepilots on tumblr. Come prompt me


End file.
